Flirt
by GuiltyPleasures21
Summary: Lightning's a flirt and Fang, a jealous thing. Circumstance culminates when Fang takes Lightning right then and there, showing her & everyone exactly where Lightning belongs.


"I'll get us some drinks, Fang. Do you want anything Vanille?" Vanille shook her head, tilting the half-full cup of punch she'd picked up earlier. Lightning stood and, putting a hand to Fang's arm in passing, where she offered Fang a private smile. "Want anything in particular?"

Fang grinned back jauntily. "You know what I like."

Lightning squeezed her arm and gave Fang a lingering peck that had Fang squeezing her thighs together tightly. Lightning fondled her cheek for a brief second and passed on to cross the room to the bar Lebreau had started up on New Bodum's Beach.

"You're looking stupid happy again, Fang."

Fang still hadn't taken her eyes off her girl. "Isn't she perfect?"

Vanille shook her head. "I'm sure Lebreau's is appreciating the bikini you bought for her too."

"I didn't mean for her to wear that out. It was for other uses."

"Really, is it even a bathing suit?"

Fang's brow furrowed. "I... don't know. I bought it thinking it was silky lingerie, but Light started talking about how she'd wear it the next time we went to the beach and all."

Vanille shrugged. "Cocoon people are weird, running out to the water in their panties and stuff. Remember the tribes, Fang? We wouldn't have to wear anything at all. It was so relaxing."

"I'm glad it's not like that here."

Vanille blinked. "Huh?"

Fang gave her a stern look then, tearing her eyes from Lightning for a moment to do so. "There are guys here, Vanille."

Vanille rolled her eyes. "Oh, this again."

"Hey, I'm serious." Fang snapped, "This isn't the Yun tribe where everyone's a community. The guys here are horny, sex-lecherous dogs."

"And that's different from the Yuns how?"

Fang nudged her, rudely pushing her off the towel to the sand. "Stop that. It's different." She returned her gaze back to Lightning, who was being served generously by Lebreau and Nora as other customers were momentarily ignored.

"Ick," Vanille groaned, "I was drying, Fang! Now I'm all covered in sand!"

"Good," Fang watched Nora serve her where Lebreau's breasts conspicuously ended up pushed together on the bar counter somehow. "It'll keep the guys from seeing you."

"I'd date a Yun if I could, you know." Vanille gruffed, "It's not like it's a real possibility anymore."

Fang frowned, turning back to Vanille. "Hey. I didn't mean— "

"It's okay, Fang. I'm just being a stick in the sand. Dirt. Whatever it is. I'm gonna go wash off; you should probably fetch Lightning, it looks like Lebreau's ready to molest her again."

Fang glanced over real quick, but guilt tugged at her. "Vanille— "

"Really, Fang, I'm fine." Vanille insisted. "I'm going for a swim with Serah. I'll see you later." Before Fang could insist otherwise, Vanille had zipped off, leaving Fang alone and troubled on the towel behind her. Fang sighed and picked herself up, about to follow on after Vanille until Lightning caught her out of the corner of her eye. Still at the bar, Nora had hugged an arm around her waist and Lightning held close. Fang blinked as her girlfriend chuckled and lifted herself to plant a kiss on the older woman's cheek, too far away to overhear.

Brow furrowed, Fang broke from her path to Vanille back on up to her girlfriend, where Lightning's eyes alighted upon her again with that special glow. "Fang," Lightning detangled from Nora a and sidled up to her girlfriend. "We all seem to like your gift to me."

"Yesss," Lebreau agreed eagerly, "We really do. It fits her curves so wonderfully. I never knew you had boobs like that!"

Fang frowned. Lightning rolled her eyes with a small smile, cuddling up to Fang's side. "Fang knows my fit," she purred, kissing the bottom left underside of her jaw. Fang tugged her in a little closer, making Lightning chuckle.

"Lightning?"

Lightning turned to the familiar voice, eyes illumining with that glow Fang desired, the glow that should only rightfully be directed at her. "Rygdea?"

"Lightning," Rygdea laughed as Lightning loosened herself from Fang's tight grip— after a wee bit of tugging— and greeted Rygdea, who hugged her like the old friend she was. Rygdea's arm curled up her back where he held her, cherishing. And when he pulled away, he was still smiling, all-too-happy.

"You look good," Lightning complimented. Something awful churned in Fang's stomach as Lightning reached up, playfully fingering his shortened strands. "The haircut's nice. It looks great on you."

Fang blinked incredulously, eyes trained on that hand. Rygdea chuckled and reached up to his hair too, fingering the short strands before his hand touched Lightning's and brought it down with his, eyes sparkling. "I could say the same about you, luv." Right there on the spot, he bent his head to her hand and kissed it. Fang's fists curled. "You're radiant when you smile."

Growling lowly in the back of her throat, Fang stepped back up beside her woman and laced an arm around Lightning's stomach, pulling her over with a swift jerk. "Rygdea," Fang acknowledged moodily, glee absent from her harsh tone. "You survived."

"In no small part to you," Rygdea acknowledged gratefully, stepping back at the protectiveness Fang exuded in relation to her mate. "Gotta say I'm grateful you taught us 'bout them wyvern wings, Fang. Company would have been dead without those lessons."

Fang's eyes stayed narrowed, straight-shot into him. "I could un-teach them to you just as quick."

"Fang!" Lightning slapped her shoulder gently, drawing Fang's eyes long enough to frown at her. Fang frowned back, brows furrowing until her lips pouted, tempting Lightning to kiss her. She turned back to Rygdea instead with a shake of her head. "Fang still has a terrible sense of humor, Ryg. I haven't rubbed that out of her just yet."

"Ahh, that's okay," Rygdea chuckled, "I still remember how badly she beat on Snow when he first arrived. I consider myself lucky I just get the jokes!"

Lightning hit her reprimanding one last time, to which Fang seizure-squeezed her to her side, and gave Rygdea a pleasant smile again. "Did Amodar come with you?"

"Forget Amodar," Lebreau cooed, "Are you still with the husky tall one, Ryg? You know I've been waiting for you both to come home. Maybe we can, ahh," She gave him eyebrows, "Get you both some appetizers. On the house, as I prefer it."

"Sorry, 'Brue," Rygdea chuckled, "I'm still a monogamous man. It's good to see you haven't changed though."

"Change preludes a problem, which is something I don't have."

Behind the bar, returned to her duties of filling drinks, Nora shook her head. "I believe the term is nymphomaniac, Lebreau."

"Pshhaw," Lebreau waved off, "That is not a condition that needs healing, it's a lifestyle most men live with. Why is it bad that I should want the same?"

"'Cause you're not a man?" Fang pointed out.

"You're one to talk,darling."

"Hey!"

"Alright," Lightning tugged Fang, "My woman needs a little splashdown. We can talk and catch up in a little bit, Rygdea?"

"Sure, sounds good," Rygdea nodded, "You can fill me in on the details there."

Lightning looked to Fang, illumined, then winked at Rygdea. "And you too, Ryg. I want to hear the stories." Fang gave another tug, starting to pull her towards the beach with her.

"Promise." Rygdea called after, waving. "See you around, Light."

Lightning cast him a look back, all she could before Fang pulled her full about around, still keeping her huddled close. "Fang?" Fang only grunted, "You feeling okay?" Lightning lifted the back of her hand to Fang's forehead as Fang ushered them both to the water.

"You were happy to see him." Fang half-accused, shooting Lightning a dirty look.

Lightning lifted an eyebrow. "Should I not have been? It's not like we haven't seen him in four months or anything. And what was with that survival joke? That was terrible, Fang."

"I was terrible?" Fang grumbled.

"Are you PMSing?" Fang growled. "Just checking." Lightning shook her head and pointed. "Look, Vanille and Serah are out there surfing. Let's settle your uptight-self down and join them."

"We don't have a surfboard."

Lightning was already turning to lift a hand in wave to a group of fellow male companions. "Two thirty six!"

"What're you doing?" Fang hissed, grabbing her wrist and yanking the limb back down.

"What's it look like? I'm getting us a surfboard." Lightning made to tug her arm free, but Fang proved vastly stronger, as always.

"Do you even know them?" The guys had already started on over.

Lightning frowned at her. "They're of my company."

"Of your company? What— "

"Commander," Two young, attractive, limber men pulled up and saluted, perfect Corps-trained bodies glistening wetly from the beach-sunned, crystal lake. Fang's eyes flicked between the chain of command, scanning Lightning's face for any hint of shared desire. She stood there smiling, actually happy to see her men outside of work.

"At ease, cadets. We're all off duty here. It's good to see you all celebrating the Admiral's return." The two of them relaxed, exchanging glances before the sandy blond-haired one spoke up.

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am,"

Lightning grinned, tossing a look back to Fang. "Granted, Huges."

"The sun does wonders for your skin, ma'am."

Lightning laughed at the tease and, to Fang's growing itch, jumped the cadet in her small little swim suit and tackled him to the water's edge, where the guy chuckled and batted at her as she noogied up his fluffy hair. "You're a little rat, Huges."

"I'm the rat? Look at you pulling rank on me, 'Commander.' Trying to show off your prize students to your wife?" The bastard actually pawed at her then, palm touching a fist-size of bare stomach as he pushed to wrestle Lightning away, her barely-covered breast within inches of his face before Lightning twisted him with her legs and brought him crashing down to the sand and pinned him.

Fang choked incredulously, never having seen her wife wrestle a man like that— unless you counted Snow, which Fang didn't— a horrible, rumbling fit of rage welled up in Fang's belly. Was this what they did in the military too? On some level, Fang understood she was being irrational, but in face of the shiny boy scout who's hands were on her woman where no one else' belonged, Fang was overcome with absurd jealousy.

Ignoring the second cadet, who unwisely approached her as if to introduce himself, Fang rudely pushed him back by that disgusting flat chest and grabbed up her girl around the waist from behind, hoisting Lightning right to her body, who chuckled and wrapped her arms around Fang. A secret kiss to Fang's frontal shoulder slowed her down somewhat, but as the pretty boy stood, grinning and ruffled, Fang was still ready to kill him on the spot. "I think you've caught my wife's attention," Lightning smiled, brightened eyes fondly on her, then turned back on him. Fang rumbled lowly deep in her throat.

"So this is the all frightening Yun in the picture on Light's desk. Much more intimidating in person, I'd say. Lightning never details you to us."

_Light_, Fang noted, eyes narrowing. "Does she not?"

Huges held out his hand, friendly. "Graduated Cadet Huges, two-hundred and thirty-sixth regiment."

"Fang," she muttered darkly, taking his hand and squeezing as hard as she could without breaking his bones.

"Ahh," Huges squeaked, shaking out his hand, "Quite a grip you've got there."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Her manner's like that to every guy. Don't let it bother you."

"No problem, no problem," Huges waved off, "If I had a smokin' sexy woman to call my wife, I'd be protective and moody too," Huges gave Fang a charming smile, which she sneered at. "Anyway," Huges redirected to the less-scary Lightning. "You called me over, Light?"

Lightning nodded to the kid behind the brave Huges who'd stood quiet after Fang had shoved him away. "Thomas, right?"

"He's shy," Huges explained as the younger, crew-cut lad stood at attention again.

"Thank God." Fang muttered.

Lightning addressed Huges again, since it seemed to make the younger one nervous when she looked his way. "We saw you two breaking from the water over there. Wondering if you'd let us borrow your board."

Huges cast a glance to his right, where his surfboard remained just out of the water, glistening in the sun. "You guys want Sasha?"

"If Sasha means your board, not your body or other miscellaneous parts, then yes."

Huges grinned broadly. "Thomas, go get Sasha," the younger cadet squeaked and hopped off to it. Huges gave her another winning smile. "You know, I think marriage was the best thing for you, Light."

"I'd have to agree with you, Huges." Lightning turned that star-dazzled look back on her and smiled.

"I won't keep you," Huges waved off, "Even the Commander deserves some time off now and again, it seems. It does good for you. Don't crispify in the sun- Light!"

"I can still mark you off for insubordination, cadet!"

Huges chuckled as Thomas returned nervously and laid down the surfboard a few feet in front of them before dashing off. Lightning felt Fang relax a little more when the two had left. She turned in Fang's loosened grip so she was face to face with her girl, then wrapped her arms around Fang's waist and back, dragging Fang to her body. "Why're you in such a bad mood, baby?" Fang's tension drained with the touch of Lightning's glassy skin, her warm flush seeping into Fang like the plague. Fang inhaled softly at the scrape of cool metal at her stomach, the stroke of Lightning's belly ring so paradoxical to her warm body.

Lightning smiled as Fang's arms lifted to ease around her too, protectively encompassing her in that warm, familiar hold. Fang could feel it on her shoulder, where Lightning nuzzled her face to Fang's skin. "Mmm,"

All tension evaporating, Fang stroked the smooth skin of Lightning's almost-bare back and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's— you're right, I'm being moody. That week I told you about that happens every season… "

"You're feeling restless again?"

Fang shifted. "A little."

"So you _a_re PMSing," Lightning smiled, "I'll prepare myself for some rough sexing later this week, if that's the case."

Fang squeezed her tightly. "You're too good to me."

"We'll see if you're still saying that next week." Lightning kissed her collar then, looking up at her again with those eyes. "Come on, Fang," Lightning tugged her wrist, pulling away. "Let's surf."


End file.
